1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a razor handle extension which may be detachably connected to the handle of a disposable razor to increase the effective length of the handle and thereby permit a female user to more easily and safety shave her legs from an erect position.
2. Prior Art
Women are known to shave their legs while taking a shower or bath. Sometimes, a woman is standing on a wet or slippery surface. In either event, because of the relatively short length of the razor handle, the woman is typically required to bend over or kneel while shaving her legs. Such a bent position is usually uncomfortable if maintained for a long enough time. Moreover, due to age and/or a degenerative condition, some women experience difficulty in bending or kneeling, whereby the shaving process is made that much more difficult. What is more, bending or kneeling on a slippery or wet surface or standing on one leg in a bathtub while raising the other leg to be shaved may provide an unsafe condition and a possibility that the woman may slip and sustain an injury. Nothing is known which will overcome the aforementioned problems while permitting a woman to controllably and reliably shave her legs.